The Twins
by ToxicReaper3
Summary: The Kyuubi was split into yin and yang and while yang was sealed into Naruto the yin was sealed into his twin sister, split from him at birth, Fayth. Both have traversed the same rocky path as they grew up and yet they had ended up differently, follow Fayth as she reunites with Naruto, opens up to people again, and take on the ninja world. Maybe she'll also find love on the way ;)
1. Fayth's Past

**Toxic:** Hey guys it has been a suuuuuuppppeeerrr long time since I have written a story but this was a request so I took it. I am getting pretty busy so it will take me a little while to update the story and stuffs.

**Introduction**

Everyone knows about how Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside him and about the sad childhood he had because he would be ignored by the villagers, but what a lot of people don't know is that he actually had a twin. The Kyuubi was actually split up into yin and yang and so the yin part was sealed into his sister and the yang sealed into Naruto. They were split at birth and so they don't know each other whatsoever, however their pasts are both quite the same but how they end up is quite different.

Let their story begin….

A beautiful girl with red hair and glowing green eyes stood and waited her turn as they called students in for the graduation test. The other students all around her gave her quite hateful glances and some talked about her in a loud whisper so she could hear it as well. The girl clenched her fists and looked down as this happened, she really hated everyone, they all treated her badly just because she had a demon sealed inside her. "Next up is Namikaze-san" a teacher called out as the girl with red hair raised her head and gave a nod. She quickly went into the next room where they told her to do the clone jutsu and so she focused herself and did the proper hand signs before making three perfect copies of herself before making them poof away. "That was a great job you did there" the examiner said as she walked out of the room. A little later she and the rest of her class graduated and became Genin. They started telling everyone their teams ahead of time and so they began to go through the order before coming up to the red haired girl's name "Fayth Namikaze, Ryuu Natsuhi, and Mizuki Shihiro on Team 7" the teacher announced.

About a half an hour later the teacher had finished announcing the teams and the teams respective senseis had already picked them up but Team 7's sensei had not yet arrived. Ryuu walked over to Faith first with a cheerful smile plastered over his face. He is the type that girls fall for but he is totally clueless about anyones affections. Ryuu is tall and stands at about 5'9" with a good build, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. Faith looked up at him but said nothing but got surprised when he held his hand out to her "I'm Ryuu nice to meet you! You're Fayth right?" Ryuu asked but Fayth ignored his hand and his introduction so Ryuu pulled his hand back awkwardly and ruffled his hair up a bit. The other girl walked up and she was short but she had these captivating bright blue eyes that matched with her dark blue hair and she bowed politely to Fayth and Ryuu "My name is Mizuki please take care of me" she said. Fayth gave a sigh before stepping away from them "Why are you guys even talking to me? Don't you think I'm a monster or something?" Fayth asked them "Everyone else thinks I am…" she said with a bitter tone. Mizuki scratched her head lightly and thought about it before shaking her head "I care for no such things, I judge people on how they actually are and how they act and not what people claim them to be" Mizuki said as Ryuu laughed before going over to drape his arm around Fayth's shoulder "I don't care about that kind of thing either! I mean you may have that Kyuubi thing or whatever sealed in you but it isn't you! You weren't the one who destroyed the village so you shouldn't be getting blamed for it" Ryuu said. Fayth shrugged him off and rubbed her arms lightly, she didn't know how to respond to them. She didn't expect them to respond in that way, most people would have agreed that she was a monster before proceeding on to other insulting remarks about her. As she pondered over this their sensei finally arrived "Yo kiddos sorry I'm late I had to help a grandma cross the street" the man with white hair said "Nah that's alright sensei! It's great that you were kind enough to help out that old lady" Ryuu said as Mizuki and Fayth looked at each other and wondered if Ryuu was serious. With no further words their sensei took them up to the Hokage Monument to get started.

Once there the team had introduced themselves to one another; Fayth didn't bother sharing much about herself except for her name. After their introductions their sensei explained the bell test to them before sending them off to get ready for it the next day. When they took it the team almost failed because Fayth was reluctant and hesitant to work with her teammates but thanks to Ryuu and Mizuki who were trying to help her as best as they could they were able to just barely pass. After they became an official Genin team they went on several D-ranked missions and even a few small C-ranked missions as a team. Because of the kindness of her teammates and sensei, Faith started opening up to them and warming up to them and soon she started to treasure them as her precious comrades. There were many times where Faith didn't even want to work with her teammates but they would ignore her attitude towards them and keep trying to be friends with her, they would defend her whenever any of the villagers made rude remarks at her, Kakashi would treat her just like everybody else and that made her feel normal. Faith soon could not help but smile around her team and for once in her life she was glad that she was born because she was able to meet such wonderful people.

Everything went smoothly for them until one day when they received a C-ranked mission and it went horribly wrong. They were supposed to escort back a building constructor to Kumogakure but they were lied to by the man they escorted because he was actually an important official for the kage of Kumogakure. Team 7 was ambushed by rogue nins who wanted to capture the official and hold him for ransom. They decided to continue the mission together as a team and take back the official to escort him properly to Kumogakure. However, the genin were pushed back because they weren't used to fighting against such strong shinobi. Kakashi had taken them almost all of them out when he saw one of them sneak up behind Ryuu and Mizuki, he tried to get to them but it was too late, the nin stabbed them through the chest and pulled his knives out. Kakashi glared coldly as he quickly took him out but when he turned around Fayth was kneeling down beside her team mates crying her eyes out telling Ryuu and Mizuki to hang on but they were stabbed in vital organs and they were already bleeding a lot. Their blood was pooling around them slowly as their skin started to slowly turn cold. Fayth held onto both of their hands tightly as both Mizuki and Ryuu smiled sadly "It really isn't fair that it had to end this way Fayth but I'm glad that you were able to open up to us and become our friend, I'm happy that you at least didn't get hurt" Mizuki said uttering her last words before she fell silent and died. Faith started sobbing as she hugged Mizuki and told her not to go but it was futile. Ryuu reached up to Fayth and brushed away her tears "Please don't cry Fayth it really sucks that we got it handed to us like that but I don't regret anything in my life" Ryuu said as he coughed out blood "No please don't say anything Ryuu save your breath" Fayth sobbed through hiccups. Ryuu started to play and caress Faith's hair "I always loved your hair Faith, it's so pretty" Ryuu said as the tears just kept streaming down her face "I don't want to die while seeing you so sad so please smile for me Fayth…I have always loved you and your smile" he confessed to her. Faith gasped a little and shook her head as she forced herself to smile for Ryuu and when he saw it a few tears fell down his face "Y-You know? A-After seeing you smile for me I really don't want to die" Ryuu said with a weak laugh "Thank you for being my friend...Fayth" he said, uttering his last words as he took one last breath before closing his eyes and going quiet. Fayth couldn't hold it in any longer and she screamed in pain. She lost both of her precious friends in one fell swoop, they were her only friends. Clutching onto their clothes, she leaned over their fallen bodies and continued to cry for what seemed like hours. Kakashi stood off to the side not really knowing what to do, he wore a sad expression as he clenched his fists lightly.

After Fayth had cried her heart out and ran out of tears to shed the two of them went back to the village and reported everything; a few days later a funeral was held for Mizuki and Ryuu. After that horrible ordeal Fayth started getting sad and bitter and distanced herself more than before. Kakashi tried everything he could think of to cheer her up but nothing he did worked. Faith eventually received new team members but refused getting close to them because of the fear of losing them if she does. They went into the Chuunin exams and Fayth was the only one who moved up to Chuunin from her team and eventually with her skills and smarts she was able to move up to being a Jounin when she reached the age of 15. From there she didn't talk very much with Kakashi anymore and went on solo missions when she could and avoided making too many relationships with anyone because she felt like she would break if she started to care for people again and the same thing that that happened to Ryuu and Mizuki would happen to others.

One day she bumped into Kakashi in the streets and he gave a nod to her "How are you doing Fayth? It has been a while since we have talked" Kakashi said "I'm doing fine" Fayth said simply. An awkward silence had set around them before Kakashi cleared his throat "That reminds me the Hokage wants to speak to us" he said. With that they went up to the Hokage's office together and listened to what he had to say "From this day forward I want Fayth to assist Kakashi and his new genin team, no questions asked alright?" Sarutobi said as he looked at Fayth. She cast her eyes down in silent refusal but nevertheless it was an order from the hokage so she had to accept the offer.

The next day she arrived at the training field and everyone was already there and even Kakashi was there. Both Sakura and Sasuke made their introductions to Fayth and so she looked at the blonde guy next "Hey! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and just you wait I'm going to become the Hokage and make people notice me" he said with a foxy grin. Fayth's eyes widened a bit as she heard his exclamation and all of a sudden she got this nostalgic feeling, almost as if she knew him…


	2. Twins and Survival Training

**Toxic:** Woowowo second chapter! I'm on a roll! Kind of...lolz okay even though I'll be busy this year I'll try and update my other stories as well since I'm going to be writing for this one.

**What happened last time…**

The next day she arrived at the training field and everyone was already there and even Kakashi was there. Both Sakura and Sasuke made their introductions to Fayth and so she looked at the blonde guy next "Hey! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and just you wait I'm going to become the Hokage and make people notice me" he said with a foxy grin. Fayth's eyes widened a bit as she heard his exclamation and all of a sudden she got this nostalgic feeling, almost as if she knew him…

**Continuing on~**

"Hmm let's do a more formal introduction, state your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams" Kakashi said as Naruto sighed "Hey hey, why don't you start us off then?" Naruto said. Kakashi pondered about it for a bit and nodded "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes, my dream...I have few hobbies" he said. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other "So...all we figured out was his name" Sakura said "Alright now it's your turn" Kakashi said as Naruto raised his hand "Oh I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I like cup ramen but I like the ramen that Iruka sensei bought from Ichiraku for me even more! I dislike having to wait for three minutes after putting hot water into cup ramen. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens and my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence" Naruto said with a smirk. Kakashi raised his eyebrows slightly_ 'I see. He grew up in an interesting way'_ he thought as he glanced at Fayth who glared at Naruto, his previous exclamation surprised her but now that he said it again, it made her realize who he was. "Okay...next" Kakashi said "Haruno Sakura! I like...well the person I like is...my hobby is...my dream is…" Sakura said as she kept looking over to Sasuke before giving a small squeal. Kakashi sweat dropped a little "So? What do you hate?" he asked "Naruto" Sakura said without hesitation as Naruto frowned_ 'Girls her age are more interested in love than ninja training'_ Kakashi thought. "Uchiha Sasuke, I have many things I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan and to...kill a certain man" Sasuke said as his expression turned cold.

_'I seriously hope he's not referring to me'_ Naruto thought as he paled a little.

_'Sasuke-kun is SO cool'_ Sakura thought with a blush.

_'Just as I thought…'_ Kakashi thought.

"You three all have unique personalities, I like that" Kakashi said "Last person" he said and gave a nod to Fayth. She crossed her arms as a wave of nostalgia washed over her, it reminded her of the first time she became a genin and introduced herself like this..."I am Fayth Namikaze. I like to train and what I dislike are the people who have scorned me, my hobby is training, and my dream is to show the villagers how wrong they were to shun me" Fayth said as she walked up closer to Naruto and stood in front of him. Naruto blinked as she stared, or rather, glared at him _'W-What's her problem? She got a crush on me or something? Sorry but I'm only in to Sakura'_ he thought. Fayth suddenly realized who Naruto was and grabbed him by the collar which made Kakashi flinch a bit in surprise "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked as he struggled a little bit "You…Do you seriously think the villagers will ever recognize us?" Fayth asked him "W-What?" Naruto said as Fayth dropped him to the ground "Naruto? You alright?" Sakura asked as she looked a little worried. The way the conversation seemed to be heading was starting to interest Sasuke as he looked at Naruto and Fayth. "People will never accept those who are different, that's just how it is. The villagers will always look at us in fear and with hate, that will never change, you are a fool to think that it ever will" she said "I don't even know what you're talking about you crazy person" Naruto said as he got up and dusted himself off "Who do you think you are to grab me like that?" he asked "You haven't figured it out? I can't believe I have a brother this dumb" Fayth said.

Everything went silent as the three members of Team 7's mouths dropped _'BROTHER?!'_ all of them thought at the same time. "I don't...understand? I don't have any siblings, I'm an only child" Naruto said in disbelief "The explanation is that we were split from birth, I had all of this explained to me by Sarutobi-san when I was younger. We are twins" Fayth said "You're my twin?! I have a twin? I have a sister?" Naruto said. "You are related to Naruto? Uwaahh isn't that pretty unfortunate? He can be so selfish and childish, I mean he wasn't raised-" Sakura started saying but was cut short when Fayth appeared in front of her in close range with a chidori aimed right for her. In alarm Kakashi reacted and stopped Fayth by grabbing her arm and pulling it behind her back, effectively stopping her in her tracks "That's enough Fayth" Kakashi said as Fayth yanked her arm away "You need to shut yourself up! You don't understand anything so you better not run your mouth off anymore!" Fayth yelled at Sakura in anger. Sakura dropped to her knees in fright, she hadn't experienced anyone attacking her with the intent to really harm her before. "If you're related to Naruto, shouldn't you be a genin as well?" Sasuke asked "I graduated early and I actually have skills so I easily became a Jounin" Fayth said as she tried to calm herself down "I want you to teach me, I need to quickly acquire the skills I need in order to achieve my goals" Sasuke said as Fayth turned her attention to Sasuke "I refuse...you don't have what it takes" she said "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked with a glare "You lack something great and even I...lack something that prevents me from becoming stronger than I am now. In any case I will not help you" she said as Kakashi clapped his hands "Now now you were given orders to assist me Fayth, you are to help me watch over these brats, if you ever try anything like that again then I'll have no choice but to report you to the Hokage alright?" Kakashi said. Fayth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as Naruto went up to her "Hold up everything is moving in such a fast pace here! First I get grabbed and told that I have twin and then Sakura gets attacked and all of this? Wha?" Naruto said in confusion but despite that confusion he suddenly pulled Fayth into a tight hug "What? Let me go you idiot!" Fayth exclaimed "Come on! If we are twins than this is the first time we have met each other in a while right? I'm glad that I'm not actually alone…" Naruto said as Fayth stopped trying to get out of the hug. She gave up and returned the hug before Naruto let go "You must know who our parents are right? I mean we are twins after all" Naruto said with a hopeful look in his eyes as Fayth looked away "No...I'm sorry...I don't know" she said. Naruto looked disappointed so Fayth gave him a pat on the head which got him all happy again since he at least had a twin now. Things went silent once more since none of them knew what else to say and it felt weird if they broke the silence.

Kakashi rubbed his temples_ 'This is going to be an interesting group, wonder what the Hokage thought when he assigned Fayth to help me'_ he thought "Alright we are going to begin a mission starting tomorrow" Kakashi said to break the silence "Ha! What kind of mission is it going to be, sir?" Naruto asked "First, we're going to do something that we five can do" he said "What what what, what is it?" Naruto asked again. Kakashi crossed his arms "Survival training" he said "Survival training?" Naruto said "Why are we going to train when it's a mission?" Sakura asked_ 'He's not planning on going along with the same thing again this year is he?'_ Fayth thought. "We had plenty of training at the academy" Sakura said "But this is no ordinary training" Kakashi interjected "Then, then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked as Kakashi gave a chuckle "You're acting creepy Kakashi, just get on with it and tell them already" Fayth said as Sakura frowned "Hey, what's so funny, sensei?" she asked. Kakashi waved it off while continuing on with a light chuckle "Well, if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised" he said as he gave a look to Fayth since she was already aware of what he was planning to do. Kakashi got serious all of a sudden as he looked at the three in genin "Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become genins, the other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a hard test with a drop out rate of 66%" he explained as Sakura and Naruto paled while Sasuke showed a small expression of surprise on his features. "See? You three are surprised!" Kakashi said "Of course they'll be surprised if you tell it to them like that" Fayth said "No way! I went through sooo much trouble….Then what was that final exam for anyways?!" Naruto asked in frustration "That? It just picks out who is qualified to be a genin" he said "Whaattt?!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked somewhat crestfallen. Fayth pinched the bridge of her nose since she was starting to get a headache, she attempted to comfort Naruto by patting him on the back but she wasn't used to these sort of things so when she tried she used a little too much force and pushed him over, making him fall flat on his face "What was that for?" Naruto asked "...Sorry" was all Fayth said.

"Anyway, I will determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow here at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5AM" Kakashi announced as the focus was back on him again. Naruto cast his eyes downward with worry.

_I'm not going to get dropped by a thing like this. I have to make him recognize my abilities, for real'_ Naruto thought seriously.

_'If I fail this test, I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun. This is a trial of love!'_ Sakura thought with a look of determination.

Sasuke stayed silent but he clenched his hands together tightly as Kakashi turned away from them "Okay then, meeting over. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast, you're going to throw up if you do" he said. With that last bit from Kakashi everyone split up. Fayth followed Kakashi along as the three genin headed home to get ready.

"So...you're planning to give them that test again? A majority of the students you've had before, except us, failed right?" Fayth said as Kakashi nodded "I want to see what they're really made of, don't spoil Naruto by telling him what it's really about just because he's your brother" he said "I won't, I suppose I'll be helping you, or can you handle it yourself?" Fayth asked. Kakashi thought about it and put his hand on her head since she was shorter than him "I'll take care of it, you just watch, besides I don't want to make it too hard by having you help out" he said as a small blush appeared on her cheeks and she pulled his hand off her head "Stop treating me like a kid" Fayth said "Why? I am older than you after all" he said "But we are of the same rank" she said "Alright, I'll give you that, but I am your senpai in terms of experience" Kakashi said "Well I'll see you tomorrow" he added in before flashing away. Fayth stood there on the path that they just walked on and stared at the spot where Kakashi had just been standing in only a minute ago. Saying nothing else she turned away and walked back to her apartment where she stayed. Fayth only hoped that Naruto would do alright on the test, she could care less about the other two, but if they didn't do well than they would be dragging Naruto down.

**Toxic:** End of the chapter! Hope you liked it :) I will be attempting to follow the anime a little bit to guide my writing of this but of course I will be changing things here and there so that I can fit in Fayth's character a little more.


	3. Bell Test! And the Truth!

**Toxic: **Third chapter :) I really am on a roll! However, once the weekend is over I won't be updating until Saturday again.

**Training field #7 at around 5AM**

The three were the first to arrive at the training field early in the morning. Sakura rubbed her eyes as she gave a faint and mumbled "Good morning..." and Naruto gave a tired "Hey..." in return. The genin stood and waited for their senseis to arrive but neither of them came yet. The time ticked on and on as the sun soon started to rise, even then their senseis have not yet arrived. Naruto plopped down onto the ground with a moan before sprawling out onto the grass "Get up Naruto, they might come any minute" Sakura scolded but her scolding fell upon deaf ears as Naruto rolled onto his side the other way. Sasuke sighed as he set his pack down and taking a seat, it was obvious that they wouldn't show up anytime soon so he saw no point in holding on to it for so long. Sakura followed his action of setting her bag down before sitting down onto the grass as well.

While Sakura and Sasuke were wondering where Kakashi and Fayth were, Naruto and his thoughts were drifting off on to a whole other topic. It was mostly about Fayth and her being his twin and all. He was as happy as he could possibly be for finding out that he had a twin, he wasn't alone, he has someone who has felt the same pain, he now has someone who he could really call family. _'What really freaking troubles me is...why the heck did the old man not tell me about her? He should have known right? I bet he did...so both Fayth and I had to go through everything we went through alone because the old man held out on us? But...didn't Fayth know? I mean she was the one that told me that she was my twin and and and she said Sarutobi explained it to her when she was young...but why only her?' _Naruto thought. He usually didn't like to be this serious but this kind of situation or problem wasn't the kind where he could just laugh it off. There were things that needed to be explained and he planned to get the explanations for them after the bell test. _'I'll make sure I pass this bell test and show Kakashi-sensei and Fayth what I'm made off before I go give gramps a piece of my mind' _he thought.

As his train of thought ended, Fayth and Kakashi finally arrived to the training field. "Hi fellows. Good morning" Kakashi greeted them as they all jumped up "You're laaaatttteee!" Sakura and Naruto yelled out. Fayth sweat dropped as she waited to listen to the explanation Kakashi had in store for them, this happened the first time so she figured she would come a little later to avoid having to wait for Kakashi. "A black cat crossed my path, so..." he said as the three genin rolled their eyes "Let's just move on Kakashi, they don't want to listen to your explanation after waiting this long for us to come" Fayth said as Kakashi set down a clock onto a wooden stump "Okay I get it. The alarm is set at 12 PM" Kakashi said. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all wore puzzled expressions on their faces as they looked at their sensei "What for?" Sakura asked as Fayth gave a cough "Allow me to explain, today you three will need to get a bell from Kakashi" Fayth explained as Kakashi held up two bells "Whoever is unable to get a bell will receive no lunch" Fayth said "I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you" Kakashi added in as he gestured to three wooden target practices. Fayth sighed and looked at Naruto and the others as their stomachs growled with hunger _'Ahh even I wouldn't be that mean to them' _Fayth thought. "So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast" the three of them said. Sakura looked at the bells again and then turned to Kakashi "Wait, why are there only two bells?" Sakura questioned "Since there's two, at least one of you will have to be tied to the log. The person who gets tied to the log will have failed since he or she did not complete the mission. The person will have to go back to the academy" Fayth answered her as what seemed to be an amused expression appeared on Kakashi's features...or at least you could sort of tell that he was amused by looking at his one eye that was showing. All at once you could see the emotions on each one of the genins faces change, each of them became more serious upon listening to Fayth explain what their 'mission' was. "It might be just one, or all three who will fail. Your opponent will be Kakashi, I will not be interfering with the test in any way, you may use shurikens; if you don't attack Kakashi with the intent to kill him than you definitely won't have a chance to get the bells" Fayth said "But that's too dangerous Kakashi-sensei" Sakura protested "Yeah! I mean you couldn't even dodge that chalk board eraser...remember?" Naruto said with a laugh. Fayth went over and flicked Naruto's forehead "Idiot brother, don't underestimate Kakashi or you'll get what's coming to you" she said "It's alright Fayth. You know, those who don't have any skills are usually the ones who complain more anyways" Kakashi said. Fayth ignored Kakashi before putting both her hands on Naruto's shoulders "You better pass this test Naruto" Fayth said and as she started to pull away, Naruto grabbed one of her hands, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath "What are you doing? Let me go, otherwise the test won't start" she said "Promise me! That if I pass the test that you'll confront the old man about us being siblings, together with me. You knew right? I want to know why you didn't come find me earlier" Naruto said. Fayth looked to Kakashi before casting her eyes downward and pulling her hand away from Naruto, she tensed up and got silent, Fayth could feel Naruto staring at her and waiting for her answer. She looked back up before running her fingers through her hair and with a sigh gave a small nod "Fine...I promise" she said.

"Okay okay! Let's get back on track, try not to interrupt again, guy with the lowest score" Kakashi said as a visible vein appeared on Naruto's head, showing how annoyed he got by that one remark from Kakashi "We are going to start after I say 'ready, start' okay?" he said. However, Naruto was hardly listening to him at all because 'Guy with the lowest score' kept echoing in his head until he got frustrated, and whipping out a kunai, Naruto charged towards Kakashi. Fayth was about to stop him but Kakashi had appeared in an instant behind Naruto, he was holding Naruto's hand behind his head, with the tip of the kunai just about an inch away from its target. "Don't be so hasty. I didn't say 'start,' yet did I?" Kakashi said as Sakura gasped lightly _'No way...I couldn't see him at all' _she thought as Fayth appeared next to Naruto, aiming a punch at Kakashi, who managed to just side step it and grab her arm, pulling her in close to him as he released Naruto from his grip. Fayth blushed for an instant before she pulled herself away _'So they are jounin...' _Sasuke thought. "Interesting, I think I might start to like you three. Are you ready now? Ready, start!" Kakashi said as the three genin disappeared from sight. The only two that were left standing there was Fayth and Kakashi, she gave him a long hard stare which made him hold his hands up in defense "Don't be so cold Fayth, you're acting as if I really would have hurt him" Kakashi said "You know I wouldn't have" he added in "I know! But...I can't be too careful...not after losing those two. I can't just help feeling that those I get close to will..." Fayth said as she felt a hand on her head "I won't let anything of the sort happen again, you can rest assured" he said. Fayth didn't smack his hand away this time and instead she gave a small smile "...okay" she said "Oh and one thing, please don't help Naruto in this test" Kakashi said "I won't" Fayth said as Kakashi gave a nod.

As Fayth walked off to the side and stood where the clock was, Kakashi looked around and saw that everyone was hidden pretty nicely. "Let's have a match fair and square!" Naruto exclaimed as Fayth fell in an exaggerated way "You idiot! What was the whole point of you disappearing earlier if you're going to reappear in front of the enemy and give away your location like that?!" Fayth scolded as Naruto winced and grinned "No problem!" he said as Fayth face palmed _'W-What am I going to do with him? He is obviously lacking any common sense a ninja should have...alright...it looks like after this bell test, I will have to start training him myself, otherwise he'll get himself in danger sooner or later. The problem right now is...will his team be able to pass? No one Kakashi had ever taught has passed the bell test, even my team just barely made it somehow' _Fayth thought. Kakashi looked dumbstruck as he looked at Naruto "Hey, aren't you a little weird compared to the rest?" he asked "What's weird is your hair style!" Naruto retorted before giving a sort of grunt and charging towards Kakashi again. Naruto, however, stopped short when he saw Kakashi reaching into his ninja pouch to get something "Ninja tactic know-how number one, taijutsu. I'll teach you that one first" he said _'Taijutsu? That's fighting without using weapons right? Is he planning to use one?' _Naruto thought before he saw that what Kakashi pulled out was book titled "Flirting Paradise." He gave a questioning look to Kakashi "Why did you...um...pull out a book?" Naruto asked "Why? I got curious as to how the story was going to develop. Don't worry, it's the same whether I read it or not" Kakashi said.

The test continued on from there and Fayth acted as its spectator, she was un-amused, nothing about the test interested her. Sure, she was going to give some credit to the Uchiha for having some skills but she was more concerned about Naruto. He got caught in a trap multiple times where she had to go and secretly cut him down, after a while she got tired of it and stopped helping. The test finally concluded at about 12PM but because Naruto had made an attempt to get to the food that Kakashi had prepared, he ended up being the one tied to the log. Fayth could only watch as Naruto starved, she knew it was still a part of the test so she still could not interfere. In the end his team mates offered him food and they almost got in "trouble" with Kakashi but somehow they actually passed the test because they helped out Naruto. Fayth got up and untied Naruto and as she turned around to leave she was stopped by Naruto who had gotten in her way, he was stuffing his face with food as he made an attempt to try and speak to her "Swallow first before speaking..." Fayth said impatiently "Don't forget about our promise! We are going right now! I passed the test" Naruto said as Fayth blinked once or twice before remembering what she promised Naruto in the beginning. Before she knew it she was being dragged to the Hokage's office by him, leaving Kakashi and the other two behind on the training field.

**At the Hokage's Office/Building**

The Hokage was in his office reading through documents and papers when two ninja suddenly burst through the door of his office and walked up to the front of his desk. When he looked up he saw Naruto's determined face and Fayth's apologetic one. "What are you trying to do by bursting in like this, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi, the third Hokage, asked. "You should know what I am going to do gramps! I am going to demand an explanation from you about this whole twin thing between Fayth and I" Naruto said. Sarutobi closed his eyes as he looked at Fayth who gave him a nod. The Hokage retold the story of how the Kyuubi attacked the village and destroyed many things and killed many people. He went on about how no shinobi could defeat it no matter how hard they had tried, it was at that desperate moment that the fourth Hokage was able to somehow seal away the Kyuubi. Sarutobi then stood up right when he said that and pointed to the two of them "He split up the Kyuubi into Yin and Yang and sealed them into newborn babies, you are sealed with the Yang side of the Kyuubi and Fayth is sealed with the Yin" he said as Naruto held a bewildered and shocked expression "The fourth is our father…" Fayth added in. Naruto dropped to his knees and held his head in pain "Haha…" he laughed awkwardly "So...why did Fayth keep it from me? Why did you have to split us if you were just going to end up putting us together on the same team?" Naruto asked as he glared at the third Hokage "I asked Fayth to keep quiet about it and to not search for you. I told her all that I am telling you right now, after the incident she had experienced with her team" Sarutobi said as Fayth clenched her hands together tightly until it turned white "She was on a team that was taught by Kakashi, they went on a c-rank mission that went wrong and they got ambushed by rogue ninjas, only Fayth and Kakashi made it back" he said. Naruto looked back up at Fayth, she looked sad, pained, and lonely "Hehe...in an instant...they were gone. My only friends...the only people who ever accepted me as an actual human being" Fayth said as her voice started cracking a little bit, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Naruto's glare had softened as he found the strength to stand up and take a hold of Fayth's hand as she stood there and covered her face with her free arm, a few tear drops dripped onto the carpet as she squeezed her twin's hand "Hey...Naruto...you experienced the same pain right? We went through the same right? After that incident I had no one else to turn to but the Hokage. I, myself, refused to get close to anyone because I fear the same thing would happen again...It's the whole village's fault right? That we ended up like this and we had to endure so much pain for something we did not do ourselves" Fayth said.

Naruto didn't say anything to her as he looked at Sarutobi "Keep on going old man…" he said quietly. He was about to continue but Fayth cut him off "It's their fault, it's all their fault isn't it Naruto? It's even your fault Hokage-sama" Fayth said as she squeezed Naruto's hand even tighter. She wiped all the tears away from her eyes and when she pulled her hand away, her pupils had become slits and her eye color changed from green to red. "If you would have at least said something, anything, would the people have listened to you and not treat us so badly? It's their fault because they don't understand that we are still humans too and it's your fault that you split us up, let us become alone, and let it all just...happen" Fayth growled as red chakra started forming around her. Sarutobi made a sound of alarm as he formed some kind of hand sign and jabbed Fayth in the stomach, making her let go of Naruto's hand and fall unconscious. "Gramps! What the hell did you do to Fayth?!" Naruto shouted "I will tell you why I had to split you at birth. As children, you two were unstable when you were together, with both yin and yang so close together it was possible that the seals could have been undone and the kyuubi could have been released again. If we left it alone and let you two grow up together to experience what you have experienced...this village might not even be here anymore. We decided that the best solution was to separate you two until at least one of you could control their chakra up to a certain degree before putting you together again. Fayth showed exceptional skills in being a ninja, she was strong and was very intelligent. She was among one of the few genins who graduated the academy very early, because of that I told her about everything first so that she would know ahead of time, she took that chance to get in tune with the yin side of the kyuubi and was able to control her chakra better afterwards. When she assumed the position of Jounin I decided that it was finally the right time to let you two meet. I forgot that the two of you are still growing up and it was my mistake to keep it a secret for so long" Sarutobi said. Naruto stayed silent through the whole thing and the only thing he did was move to pick up Fayth and set her down into a chair.

Naruto faced Sarutobi as his whole body shook with anger "Yeah! It was your mistake you damn old man!" Naruto growled as he lunged at the third Hokage. He was stopped immediately by two ANBU guards who pinned him down to the ground, Naruto struggled wildly to break free and he did for a little bit but was held back once more "I won't be satisfied until I punch you once! LET ME PUNCH YOU ONCE OLD MAN" Naruto yelled "For everything...one punch should be enough" he said. This went on for a few minutes until Naruto got tired from all the struggling "Let him go, it's fine" Sarutobi said as the ANBU guards let go and disappeared. "If that is what will satisfy you, come on, I may be old but I can take a punch" Sarutobi said as Naruto bit his lip before pushing himself and giving one straight to the third Hokage. It left a bruise mark on his cheek but not much else, Naruto panted tiredly, he was exhausted from what has been happening the whole day. "Her pain...to tell the truth...I don't think I can understand it. I mean...I sort of do but I sort of don't, we both got treated badly but I actually somehow managed to find friends or at least buddies to hang out with...Fayth had nothing" Naruto said "It isn't too late for her Naruto, help her, guide her out of the darkness and let her open up to people again. She finally has you now to be there for her" Sarutobi said as Naruto gave a simple nod before hoisting Fayth up onto his back and disappearing from the office without saying another word.

After leaving the Hokage's office, Naruto had appeared back at his apartment. He cleared everything before putting Fayth on his bed "I promise...that we will be there for each other from now on. I will become Hokage and make people recognize us, believe it!" Naruto said quietly. He pulled a blanket over the now sleeping Fayth as he went and prepared himself a cup ramen, Naruto sat down at the table in his apartment as he waited for the agonizing three minutes to pass before he could eat. As he waited he slowly started drifting off and before he knew it he had fallen asleep, at that moment Fayth had woken up. She recalled what happened and frowned before she realized where she was and saw Naruto sleeping at the table. Fayth laughed quietly, a happy sort of laugh that she didn't know she still had in her, as she got up and wrapped the blanket around Naruto. Fayth looked at the cup ramen and smiled as she wrote a note and made her way out of his apartment.

The note:

_Thank you Naruto, you may be an idiot but I'm glad an idiot like you is my brother. I look forward to working with you, I'll definitely have to start giving you some special training so you don't end up being an embarrassment to me; be prepared you brat!_

_-Fayth_

_p.s. Thanks for the cup ramen, it was delicious. _


	4. Warming up to others once more

**Toxic: **Wow :) I am glad people are liking the story so far haha. I figured using the anime as a guideline to write will be easier on me since I don't have a lot of time to get tons of creative juice flowing xD Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**What happened last time...**

_The note: _

_Thank you Naruto, you may be an idiot but I'm glad an idiot like you is my brother. I look forward to working with you, I'll definitely have to start giving you some special training so you don't end up being an embarrassment to me; be prepared you brat!_

_-Fayth_

_P.s. Thanks for the cup ramen, it was delicious. _

**Back to the story**

After exiting out of Naruto's apartment, Fayth wandered around the streets of Konoha. It was already night and people were still out and about, buying groceries for dinner, going out to eat with friends, or taking a walk like she was. She tried her best to remember everything that happened after she started crying when she and Naruto were in the Hokage's office. Fayth wracked her brains over and over again but couldn't remember, after a long while, she decided to ask _him_ if anything big happened. _'Hey, you there? Wake your lazy ass up and answer me...did anything happen after I started crying earlier?' _Fayth asked as she sat herself down on a bench in front of a dango shop. She heard no reply and sat there in silence for a few minutes before the sound of a low growl and moan followed by the creaking of jail bars echoed within her head _'What do you want kid? You haven't come into contact with me for quite a long time and when you finally have...I get such a rude wake up call' _the voice finally answered back. Fayth sighed as she closed her eyes and when she opened them she was suddenly in a different place. There were about 9 stone pillars on each side of her, and the place was very dark with the only light source being two lamps that hung upon the walls, and in front of her was an enormous jail like cell with a seal on it at where it parts in order to open. _'What happened earlier?' _Fayth asked impatiently as she gazed into the darkness of the cell in front of her. A pair of crimson colored eyes with slit pupils slowly opened up to gaze down at the girl standing in front of it _'To make things short...you almost lost it, kid. You let your loneliness, anger, and bitterness get the best of you and so you started to change. The old man sealed my chakra back up before anything happened, so no need for alarm' _the voice said. Fayth stepped closer to the cell, a frown etched upon her face, she held onto one of the bars of the cell and once she did the room got filled with more lights to reveal the Yin side of the kyuubi, laying down within the cell. _'Whether something happened or not, I should have controlled my emotions better, it took me time to tame you and to control my chakra' _she said to the kyuubi. His 9 tails waved back and forth as he eyed her and got up into a sitting position before using one of his tails to grab Fayth and pull her into the cell. She showed a hint of surprise at first but consented to this sudden action as she was lowered down onto the top of his head _'Put that aside, child, looks like you finally met your brother. He doesn't seem to have talked to my other half yet' _the Yin Kyuubi commented.

Fayth gave a small nod and patted the Kyuubi's head, she was about to say something but her surroundings started to disappear before she was pulled into reality again when two drunk men started to talk to her. Fayth rolled her eyes and gave them a blank stare as they went on and on, trying to pick her up. One of them attempted to grab her but was stopped by Kakashi who appeared by her side "I'd be careful if I were you, she is dangerous" Kakashi said as the men gave a scoff and walked away after seeing that Fayth was with someone. "I could have handled it, I don't need you to help me" she said as she stood up and started to walk away "We are on the same team again, you need to let me assist you, team work is crucial" Kakashi said "I know I know, the whole 'never leave your friends behind' or something right? I've been through it already" Fayth said as she waved without looking back "See you tomorrow for their first mission then" Kakashi said as he disappeared. Fayth eventually reached her own apartment and after having a wonderful discussion with herself about what the future would bring, she went to sleep.

**The next day~**

It started off as a nice, relaxing, peaceful day until team 7 received a mission. Now as we point the camera away from the light blue, sunny, slightly cloudy sky and focus on the bushes and trees you'll see something quite interesting. All of a sudden a shadowed figure of some kind of animal jumped out from a tree and landed onto the ground gracefully before speedily making its way into a bush.

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B"

"This is Sakura, arrived at point C"

"This is Naruto, arrived at point A dattebayo"

"You're too slow you idiot" Fayth said over their communication devices "Alright, 7th unit...wait the target is moving again, after it!" Kakashi said as the shadowed figure from before dashed out quickly from it's previous spot and up a tree before landing into a different bush. Each of the genins tried getting as close to the target as possible, hiding behind trees to conceal themselves "What's your distance to the target?" Kakashi asked "Five meters. I'm ready to go" Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura replied that they were ready as well. "Alright...go!" Kakashi said as the three ninjas jumped out of their hiding place and towards the target. Naruto was the one who captured what turned out to be a cat "I got you!" Naruto said as the cat started hissing, scratching, and clawing at his face "Ow ow ow!" Naruto said as he tried to protect himself from the cat "Stop messing around Naruto! Sasuke, does it have a ribbon on its right ear? Is it our target, Tora?" Fayth asked "It's the target for sure" Sasuke replied as Kakashi and Fayth looked at one another "Okay. 'Operation Capture Tora the Lost Pet' complete" both Fayth and Kakashi said. It was silent for few seconds before a bit of static came through the earpieces of Kakashi and Fayth "ISN'T THERE A MORE EXCITING MISSION WE CAN WORK ON?!" Naruto shouted through to the other side. Kakashi's body got goosebumps as his left ear was officially hurting from the sudden increase in volume, Fayth winced as a vein of annoyance appeared on her head "NARUTO YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SHOUT INTO THE MIC YOU DUMB BRAT" Fayth yelled back at Naruto. Naruto held his ear in pain as he fell over from the surprise retort that Fayth gave him.

The team finally headed back to the Hokage's office and handed the cat over to its owner. The owner was the plump wife of the Country of Fire's feudal lord, Madam Shijimi. "Ohhh, my cute Tora-chan! I was so worried" the lady said as she hugged onto the cat tightly while rubbing her cheek against its face. Naruto laughs as he scratches his head "That cat's getting what it deserves" Naruto said as Fayth growled and pulled the grinning fox into a sleeper hold as Naruto flailed and begged to be let go "Ow ow ow! Fayth let me go please ah! S-Sakura-chan heelllppp" Naruto cried out as Sakura sweat dropped when Fayth changed to putting Naruto into a camel clutch. "Now you're getting what you deserve..." Sakura said as Naruto tapped out, his soul coming out of his mouth as Fayth got off of him and dusted off her hands.

While all of this was happening, Sarutobi tried his best to ignore it, he cleared his throat a little bit to try and get their attention "Now then, Kakashi and Fayth's 7th unit's next mission is...Babysitting Yojyuu-sama's boy, grocery shopping at the neighboring town, helping dig up potatoes at-" Sarutobi said but was cut off by Naruto as he regained his life "NO!" he said as he crossed his arms in an 'X' and looked at the third Hokage "No thanks to all of those! I want to do a more exciting mission, please choose something else" he said _'There is some truth to that' _Sasuke thought, agreeing with Naruto that he'd rather have a more challenging mission. _'What a troublesome guy' _Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes and Kakashi let out a sigh. Fayth smacked Naruto in the head "This is why you're an idiot" she said "Fayth's right Naruto. You're still a novice ninja, everyone needs to start with easy missions to gain experience" Iruka said "But! BUT...oh I didn't notice you were here Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as Iruka face palmed "Anyways! We have only been doing these idiotic missions lately" he said as Fayth punched him in the head this time instead of just smacking him "You looking to die Naruto? Cut it out" Fayth said as tears dramatically streamed down Naruto's eyes.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi all sighed at the same time as Fayth crossed her arms and glared at Naruto. Sarutobi shook his head lightly as he started to explain about what the missions were to Naruto. He even went over which missions go to which rank and why but when he finished explaining he found that Naruto had his back turned and was talking about ramen. "Listen!" Sarutobi said as Naruto groaned and looked back at him "I'm not a kid anymore gramps, I'm not a kid who will pull pranks anymore, you know that" Naruto said before pouting and turning away. Kakashi had to refrain Fayth from beating Naruto up after he talked so disrespectfully to the Hokage _'I'll get scolded for all this later...' _Kakashi thought. "Alright, I understand Naruto. If you insist upon it so much, I will allow you to take on a C ranked mission, it's to escort a certain person" the third said as his eyes slowly moved over to glance at Fayth. Her expression was actually really scary, her hands were balled up into fists, and she had a pained look in her eyes. Fayth pushed Kakashi away and stomped her foot onto the floor "Enough fooling around Naruto, you're nothing but a kid, pouting and whining in order to get your way. You can't handle a C ranked mission yet so early in as genin" Fayth said coldly "I can totally handle it dattebayo!" Naruto said "No you can't! You could hardly handle capturing Tora earlier and you even got scratched all over the place" Fayth said "That's totally different Fayth!" Naruto answered back "No it's not! A mission is a mission! When I say no, I mean it, don't let me get mad. This discussion is done and over with, I forbid team 7 from taking a C ranked mission until I think they're ready" Fayth said before she bowed to the Hokage and stormed her way out of the room. Kakashi scratched the back of his head and went after her. Naruto had no idea what happened as he remembered the whole situation from yesterday. He went chasing after Fayth after a few minutes and left Sakura and Sasuke behind. "So what are we? Chopped liver? Seems like we hardly get any story time" Sakura said "Well it can't be helped" Sasuke said as the two of them left as well.

Kakashi ran after Fayth and found her on one of the training fields. It was the very same one that held the names of her two best and only friends. They had died but the mission was somehow completed. When she had returned back with Kakashi and their bodies, they found out that it would have been bad if the Kumogakure official didn't reach Kumo, it would have started some kind of huge conflict between Kumo and Konoha if it did. Kakashi walked over to stand next to Fayth as they both looked at the cenotaph, her friends and his friends and students were on there. He glanced over at her before putting one hand on top of her head and pulling her in for a hug, catching her totally by surprise since her guard was down. Fayth blushed "What are you doing?" she asked "Comforting you" Kakashi said "W-Well...stop it. It's kind of weird and awkward, coming from you" Fayth said as Kakashi let go as Naruto ran up to them and tackled Fayth "I'm sorry, I guess I was just too excited about getting a C rank mission" Naruto said. Fayth sighed and ruffled Naruto's hair "Ah...it's fine. I was being...unreasonable, I suppose. I'll...let you take the C ranked mission since I'll be there to protect everyone anyways" Fayth said as Naruto smiled widely before jumping up and dragging both Kakashi and Fayth back to the Hokage's office.

**To be continued...**

**Toxic:** Sorry for ending it right there guys :3 I wanted to use this chapter to break down the wall between Kakashi and Fayth a little bit since that was what happened in the last chapter for Naruto and Fayth.


	5. Not C-Ranked but B-Ranked!

**Toxic: **Hello! Here is the fifth chapter. I apologize for the lateness of it. Next week I will be extremely busy so I won't be able to update the sixth chapter until the week that will follow it.

**What happened last time...**

Kakashi ran after Fayth and found her on one of the training fields. It was the very same one that held the names of her two best and only friends. They had died but the mission was somehow completed. When she had returned back with Kakashi and their bodies, they found out that it would have been bad if the Kumogakure official didn't reach Kumo, it would have started some kind of huge conflict between Kumo and Konoha if it did. Kakashi walked over to stand next to Fayth as they both looked at the cenotaph, her friends and his friends and students were on there. He glanced over at her before putting one hand on top of her head and pulling her in for a hug, catching her totally by surprise since her guard was down. Fayth blushed "What are you doing?" she asked "Comforting you" Kakashi said "W-Well...stop it. It's kind of weird and awkward, coming from you" Fayth said as Kakashi let go as Naruto ran up to them and tackled Fayth "I'm sorry, I guess I was just too excited about getting a C rank mission" Naruto said. Fayth sighed and ruffled Naruto's hair "Ah...it's fine. I was being...unreasonable, I suppose. I'll...let you take the C ranked mission since I'll be there to protect everyone anyways" Fayth said as Naruto smiled widely before jumping up and dragging both Kakashi and Fayth back to the Hokage's office.

**Continuing on to the story...**

"OKAY! We have decided to take the mission!" Naruto said with an idiotic grin as the third Hokage glanced at Fayth who gave him a small nod "Alright..." Sarutobi said after clearing his throat, he stood in and gestured to the door "Can you please come in now?" he said. The door slid open with a slight creak as a man walked in with alcohol in his hands "What? They're all kids!" he said, taking a swig of his drink. His cheeks were flushed a bright red, he had on glasses, khaki pants, a towel over his shoulders, and a plain gray shirt that went with his graying hair and beard. Leaning against the door he gave a small hiccup and sigh "Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?" he asked, gesturing to the group of ninjas in front of him. Naruto laughed as he looked at Sakura and Sasuke "Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?" Naruto asked as Sakura, Sasuke, and Fayth stepped closer to Naruto; lines measuring their height appeared in the background as Naruto blinked "Eh?" he said as he compared his height to the others, even his twin was about an inch taller than him. Naruto growled as Kakashi held him back "I'm going to kill you!" Naruto exclaimed in frustration as he struggled against Kakashi's grip "Don't go trying to kill the man we are supposed to be escorting, idiot" Fayth said with a roll of her eyes. The man shrugged and took another drink before letting out a satisfied grunt "I am the bridge building expert, Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge" he said as all the ninja gave a nod of agreement.

Later on the group walked out to one of the gates of Konoha together after gathering what they needed. Naruto walked ahead of them, stopping once he got to the other side of the gate "Alright! Let's go!" Naruto said as he raised both of his arms in the air "What are you getting all excited for?" Sakura asked "Because I've never gone outside the village before" Naruto said with a chuckle as he looked from North to South to East to West. Tazuna pointed to Naruto with a face that was somewhat concerned "Hey, will a kid like this really be capable of this mission?" Tazuna asked while looking at Kakashi "You have no need to worry, Tazuna-san, Kakashi and I are both Jounins who will be accompanying you on this trip" Fayth said with a nod to him. Tazuna went over to Fayth and pressed a hand down on to her head "aren't you a kid too? I have my doubts that you'll be capable" he said as he took his hand off and Fayth fixed her hair. Both Naruto and Fayth glared as they both had the same thoughts going through their heads, _This geezer(old man) is the worst client ever. _"Hey, geezer, don't underestimate ninjas! I'm a great ninja! I'm the elite ninja who will receive the title of Hokage one day. The name is Uzumaki Naruto, remember it!" he said, gesturing to himself with his thumb. Fayth raised her eyebrows as she let out a sound of amusement "Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right? I don't think a guy like you can become one" Tazuna said as a vein of annoyance appeared on Naruto's head "Shut up! I'm willing to go through any hardship to become Hokage!" he exclaimed "_If_ I become a Hokage, you'll have to take notice of me" he added in as Fayth smiled softly at Naruto while Tazuna scoffed "I won't, kid. That is, even if you become Hokage" Tazuna said. Naruto tried to go at Tazuna again but Kakashi held him back once more "Cut it out, stupid" Kakashi said "No! No! Let me at least hit him once!" Naruto said. Fayth was about to hit Naruto when her eyes widened for a brief second before clearing her throat "Let's get a move on Naruto" she said as Naruto gave in and the group was able to proceed.

"Hey, Tazuna-san..." Sakura asked "What is it?" he replied "You're from the Country of the Wave, right?" she asked "Yeah, what about it?" he said "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, are there also ninjas in the Country of the Wave?" Sakura asked, turning to him. Kakashi shook his head "No, there are no ninja in the Country of the Wave. But while the culture and customs of other countries may be different, hidden villages and ninja do exist. To the many countries that exist on this land...the existence of ninja villages is the equivalent of the country's military powers. In other words, that is how they are able to maintain the relationship with neighboring countries. But the villages aren't under control of that country. They are supposedly equal in position. On a small island, like the Country of the Wave, where it is difficult to be influenced by other countries, there is no need for a ninja village. Among the countries that have a ninja village, since the five countries of fire, water, lightning, earth, and wind occupy a large mass of land and their power are immense, they are known as the Five Great Ninja Powers. Country of Fire's Hidden Village of Konoha, Country of Water's Hidden Village of Mist, Country of Lightning's Hidden Village of Cloud, Country of Wind's Hidden Village of Sand, and Country of Earth's Hidden Village of Rock. Only the leader of those hidden villages are allowed to carry the name of 'Kage.' The Five Kages: Mizukage, Raikage, Hokage, Tsuchikage, and Kazekage are the ninjas that reign over tens of thousands of ninjas that exist in the countries throughout the world" Kakashi explained.

Sakura smiled in awe "Wow, so Hokage-sama must be a great man!" she said _Is that old geezer really a great man as he says he is? Sounds fishy... _Inner Sakura thought. Naruto crossed his arms while shaking his head lightly _It must be a lie... _Naruto thought. "You all just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?" Kakashi asked as the two of them shook their heads "No, no..." they answered as Fayth shrugged "It can't be helped with the way Hokage-sama is at times" Fayth said as Kakashi patted Sakura's head "Don't worry. We won't have any ninja battles in a C ranked mission" Kakashi said. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief "Then there's no worry about meeting a foreign ninja" she said as Tazuna looked away for a bit. Fayth noticed it and glared in his direction before walking on, past him "You better not be hiding anything from us, old man" Fayth whispered to him.

The group soon made their way over a bridge and crossed a puddle of water. All of a sudden two ninja appeared from it and one of them jumped over Kakashi as the two of them wrapped a chain with serrated edges, around Kakashi "First one!" the two of them said as they yanked on their own end of the chain, cutting through Kakashi's flesh. Sakura and Naruto gasped in horror as Sasuke and Tazuna stared in disbelief. Fayth bit her lip as she turned around just as the two ninjas appeared behind Naruto "Second one" they said ominously. The chain from before shot out to entangle Naruto within them when Sasuke acted quickly, taking out a kunai and shuriken, and threw them at the chain to pin it to a tree. The two ninjas pulled but to no avail "It won't come out" one of them said as Sasuke jumped up and landed on their arms. He grabbed a hold of their wrists and kicked the both of them in their faces as they released the chain that was holding them to the tree "Wow..." Naruto said in fear and amazement. The two enemy ninjas both split up, one going for Naruto and the other going for Tazuna and Sakura. _He's coming...I have to do it!...I have to do it! _she thought as she pulled out a kunai and blocked Tazuna "Mister, stay back!" Sakura said as Sasuke appeared in front of her. The ninja lunged at them with his clawed weapon before getting kicked away by Fayth. He got up and tried to attack her but she merely sidestepped his attack and punched him into the air before appearing above him and kicking him down into the ground. She landed and placed her foot on his back to pin him there as Kakashi appeared by her side with the other one, already beaten, in his arms. "Kakashi-sensei! You're alive!" Sakura said happily "What took you so long?" Fayth asked with a bored look on her face. Sasuke sulked a bit from having Fayth steal the limelight from him _Show off..._ he thought as Naruto blinked and looked over to a pile of wood that he thought had been Kakashi. _Kakashi-sensei used the replacement technique... _Naruto thought as Kakashi directed his focus to Naruto "Sorry for not helping right away, Naruto. I got you hurt, I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move" he said as Tazuna breathed a sigh of relief. Kakashi nodded to Sasuke "Anyway, Sasuke, good job. Sakura, you too" he said as Naruto had a look of shock on his face. Fayth looked at her twin worriedly and reached out to him before thinking against it and pulling back _He should get over this by himself_ Fayth thought. _I...couldn't do anything. But Sasuke was able to in his first real battle. He wasn't afraid at all? Are you saying he helped me with his calm face without soiling his clothes at all? _Naruto thought "Hey, are you hurt? Mr. Scaredy Cat" Sasuke said as Naruto growled in frustration "Sasuke!" he exclaimed as Kakashi yelled at him "There's poison on these guys' nails, we need to take out the poison right away, we need to open up the wound and leech out the poison" Kakashi said as the blonde ninja looked at the scratch he got on his hand. Fayth walked over and looked at Naruto's hand "Don't move too much or the poison will spread, Naruto" she said softly before looking at Tazuna "We need to talk" she said.

Kakashi tied up the two ninjas as Fayth looked at their headbands "These guys are Chuunin-class ninja from the Hidden Village of the Mist. They are ninja known to keep fighting no matter what the cost" Fayth said "How were you able to detect our actions?" one of them asked "You suck at hiding your presence, that's why" Fayth said as they glared at her. "Aside from Fayth's apparent chakra sensing capabilities, it hasn't rained these past few days and it's sunny today, a water puddle shouldn't exist" Kakashi said, making Tazuna look at him "Why did you two sit back for so long and let them fight if you knew about them?" he asked "I warned you earlier old man, to not hold out on anything. I could have finished them back when I first sensed their presence but I wanted to know if their target was really you or not. We didn't receive information that you were being targeted by ninja. Your request was to protect you from armed groups like gangs or robbers. This is a mission that's above B-ranked you geezer. Our job was just to support and guard you while you completed the bridge" Fayth said as she clenched her fist and threw a kunai right above one of the enemy ninjas head, hitting the tree behind him instead. Kakashi put his hand on Fayth's shoulder and squeezed it gently to get her to calm down _This is bad...I need to get her to calm down or who knows what might happen_ Kakashi thought as he stepped in front of her "If ninja are our enemy, this would have been an expensive B-rank. It-" Kakashi said as Fayth interrupted by walking around Kakashi and up to Tazuna to stare him down. "I don't care what your reasons are, it brings a lot of trouble to us if you leave out important details like this. They could have gotten killed if we weren't here, did you ever think of that?! This wasn't part of the mission and for that..." Fayth said, delivering a slap to Tazuna's face "Is why I just hit you" she added in. Fayth was actually planning on punching him but decided against it, Tazuna was surprised about the slap but didn't say anything about it. Kakashi pulled Fayth back and pet her head "There there, calm down Fayth, you shouldn't be hitting the client" Kakashi said receiving a slap on his hand from Fayth "Don't treat me like a child, I know, but people like him was the reason why they-!" Fayth said before quieting down. "This mission is out of our league. Let's quit! We need anesthesia to take out the poisoned blood from Naruto too. We need to go back to the village to see a doctor" Sakura said, interjecting her own bit into the conversation as Fayth turned to Naruto, almost forgetting about him. She decided to not say anything more to Tazuna, otherwise she'll end up breaking down.

Kakashi looked at Naruto "This sure is a burden. Let's go back to the village to cure Naruto" Kakashi said "Kakashi! Aren't you-" Fayth started as Naruto took out a kunai and stabbed his hand, blood spurting out, surprising everyone. "Why am I so different...Why am I always...Damn it!" Naruto said turning away from them. "Naruto, what are you doing?!" Fayth asked as she turned him around to face her, the two of them looked at each other with sad expressions "I should be stronger...I've accomplished lots of missions and I practiced everyday...I'm never going to do something that requires anyone to help me. I'm never going to be frightened and try to back out of things" Naruto said as his eyes changed to a look of determination. Fayth's eyes widened in slight surprise as she stepped back from him "I'm not going to lose to Sasuke, I vow that to this pain in my left hand. I'm going to protect this old man with this kunai! This mission is still on" he said with a smirk. _He's...different from me...in this way huh?..._ Fayth thought "Naruto, it's nice that you took out the poisoned blood so spiritedly...but you're going to die from loss of blood if any more comes out" Kakashi said as everyone silenced and a crow flew by in the sky.

Naruto started to pale and shake as Kakashi nodded "It's not good if you don't stop it right away. Seriously" he said "No, no, no, no, no! I can't die like this" Naruto said as he flailed around and shook his wounded hand. Fayth face palmed and laughed at Naruto as she held out her hand "Show me your hand Naruto" she said through her chuckles _He's still an idiot though..._ she thought as he placed his hand on hers "No! Help me!" Naruto whined "Naruto, you have such a self-abusing personality. That's called masochism, you know" Sakura said. Fayth took a look at Naruto's hand _Looks like it's already doing its work. His wound is healing up nicely_ Fayth thought "Um, hey, will I be alright? You have this serious look on your face" Naruto asked, frightened. "You'll be fine, you baby" Fayth said as she wrapped his wound with a bandage even though she knew he didn't need it. It didn't really seem like anyone else on their team knew about them except Kakashi, so better safe than sorry.

**Somewhere else in a building in a forest...**

"You failed?!" a short man wearing glasses shouted "I spent a lot of money to hire all of you because I heard you were all skilled ninja!" he said. "Stop complaining" a man sitting on the couch said. He lifted up a huge sword and pointed it at the short guy's neck "I'll use this decapitating 'knife' and kill that guy" he said "Are you really sure you guys will be okay? It looks like the other side hired good ninjas...and since the demon brothers failed in the assassination, they'll be more cautious, so it won't be easy..." the short man said carefully. "Who do you think I am?" the other man asked "I, Momochi Zabuza, was called the Demon of the Hidden Mist" he said with a glare. The short man looked at his men, who stood behind him, and gave a small nod "Alright..." he answered as Zabuza retracted his sword.

**Tbc...**

**Toxic: **The chapter ends here! Hope it was alright :)


	6. Note

I apologize for not updating for quite a while. I have been busy and when I do have "time" I am still kept busy doing other things. I will try to update asap. My birthday is also tomorrow/March 10 and I had a party on the 8th! It was very fun :D I am now 18 years old :'D I feel so old even though I am technically still young-ish. Again, I'll try to get the next update to you guys asap. 


	7. Silent Assassin!

**What happened last time.../Somewhere else in a building in a forest...**

"You failed?!" a short man wearing glasses shouted "I spent a lot of money to hire all of you because I heard you were all skilled ninja!" he said. "Stop complaining" a man sitting on the couch said. He lifted up a huge sword and pointed it at the short guy's neck "I'll use this decapitating 'knife' and kill that guy" he said "Are you really sure you guys will be okay? It looks like the other side hired good ninjas...and since the demon brothers failed in the assassination, they'll be more cautious, so it won't be easy..." the short man said carefully. "Who do you think I am?" the other man asked "I, Momochi Zabuza, was called the Demon of the Hidden Mist" he said with a glare. The short man looked at his men, who stood behind him, and gave a small nod "Alright..." he answered as Zabuza retracted his sword.

Team 7 had gotten into a canoe a while earlier to get the bridge builder back to his village. There was a thick mist around them as the boat glided through the water slowly. "The mist is so thick. I can't see what's ahead" Sakura said as the others didn't bother replying to that statement. "We should be able to see the bridge soon" the man working their boat said "If we move along the side of the bridge, we'll be at the Country of the Wave" he added in.

Soon enough, they got closer and closer and was able to see the outline of something in the distance. Once right up along whatever it was, Naruto and the others noticed that it was the bridge that they had just talked about. Naruto made a sound of excitement as he looked up at it "It's huge!" Naruto exclaimed "Naruto! Try to be quiet you idiot" Fayth said as the man nodded "We're using this boat and hiding in the mist. That's why I'm rowing instead of using an engine. In other words, if we get caught, we'll be in trouble" he said as Naruto covered his mouth and nodded to tell him that he understood. Fayth patted Naruto's back "Try to keep up Naruto" Fayth said as Naruto was about to make a remark back but decided against it. As the Genin and Fayth kept quiet, Kakashi turned his attention to the bridge builder "Tazuna-san...Before the boat gets to the pier, there's something I need to ask you. The identity of the ones who are after you, and why they're after you. Or we can just call this mission off when we get to the shore, Tazuna-san" Kakashi said. Tazuna had his head down and was silent for a minute or two, he raised his head and sighed "It looks like I have to tell you the real story, I mean, I would like for you to hear my story. As you said, this job is most likely out of your job description. An extremely terrible man is after my life" Tazuna said "An extremely terrible man?" questioned Fayth.

"Yes" answered Tazuna.

"Well, who is it?" Fayth asked.

"You should have all at least heard of the name…Marine transportation billionaire, Gatoh."

Both Kakashi and Fayth blinked in surprise "Eh?" they both reacted at the same time "Gatoh? The one from the Gatoh Company? He's one of the richest men in this world" Kakashi said. "Oh, who's that? What?" Naruto asked, the topic piquing his interest. "Yes, he is the president of a marine transportation company on the outside...but underground, he uses gangs and ninjas to smuggle drugs and contraband goods. He also does nasty jobs like takeovers of other companies and countries. A year ago, he set his sights on the Country of the Wave. He entered the country using violence and wealth as his shield" Tazuna explained as he looked up at everyone "And he quickly took over the island's sea traffic and transportation. On an island like the Country of the Wave, controlling the sea means ruling over the wealth, politics and people of this island. The one thing Gatoh is afraid of...is the completion of the bridge that has been in construction for quite some time" he said, turning his attention away from the ninjas to look up at the bridge. Sakura and Sasuke understood but somehow, it looked like Naruto didn't understand. "I see. So you, as the one building the bridge, became an obstacle to him" Sakura said "Then those ninjas were sent by Gatoh" Sasuke concluded. Fayth ruffled her hair up a bit and sighed "I don't understand. Gatoh is a dangerous man who uses ninjas, why did you hide that fact when you came to us?" Fayth asked "The Country of the Wave is a really poor country. Even the feudal lord does not have that much money. We do not have that much either, so to request for a B-ranked mission or above is impossible for us. If you quit your mission after I land, I'll be killed for sure while I go home. But you know...there is no need for you to blame yourselves" Tazuna said. The three genin looked at each other with a sweat drop as Fayth shot a look towards Kakashi.

'_What?' _

'_We leave the old man, he withheld information that could have killed them. I can't forgive him for that, it was information that we needed to know. Even if they're poor, if they had just said something, we might have been able to do something about it. Sarutobi-sama isn't cruel that he would let that man die and the Country of the Wave fall to ruin' _

'_Well what can we do?' _

(Yes this whole conversation is going on between Kakashi and Fayth somehow XD)

"Only my cute eight year old grandson will cry and cry and cry some more. Oh! And my daughter will hold a grudge against Konoha ninja and live a lonely life. But it's not your fault" Tazuna said with a laugh, waving it off. _Old man….you're clearly just trying to guilt trip everyone…_ Fayth thought. Kakashi scratched the plate of his headband "Well, I guess it can't be helped. We will continue escorting you" he said as Tazuna smiled "That's great to hear!" Tazuna said as he turned away to face the audience, holding up a v sign, he smirked "I won" he thought. Fayth growled lightly since she was watching him the whole time _Old man!_

"We're almost there" the boat rower said as they got closer to the shore "Tazuna, it looks like we haven't been noticed yet" he added in "Thanks, sorry for the trouble" Tazuna said. As the boat made its way through a tunnel, the group came out into the open where it was sunny instead of a dense mist hanging around them. The birds were chirping, the water was crystal clear and a positively blue color, and the trees above the water were green and lively. The ninjas were let off onto a platform "This is as far as I go. Be careful" the boat rower said "Thanks, see you later" Tazuna said as the man rowed away. "Alright. Take me home safely" Tazuna said as he turned to the group "Okay Okay" Kakashi replied as they walked on. _If they are to attack, they'll send Jounin level ninjas instead of Chuunin level ones. Oh well… _Kakashi thought.

Team 7 and Tazuna soon made it onto a path, Naruto and Sasuke walking up in front. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Sasuke walked next to him _I'm not going to let this guy take the good parts anymore _Naruto thought as he ran ahead just a bit before stopping. He looked around and took out a kunai before throwing it straight into a nearby bush "There!" Naruto said as he surprised Tazuna and Sakura. There was a moment of silence before Naruto chuckled and tried to play it off cooly "Oh, it was just a mouse" he said as Sakura rolled her eyes "Stop showing off! There was nothing there!" Sakura shouted at Naruto "Please, Naruto, don't use your throwing knives so abusively! It's dangerous in the first place" Kakashi added in. In the back, Tazuna had been shaking with annoyance for a little while "Hey, you dwarf! Don't scare us!" Tazuna reprimanded, but Naruto ignored him while he looked far off into a different direction "I see someone hiding over there. No, is he over there?" Naruto said. By now he was just fooling around as he tried to look cool. Kakashi gave a look over towards somewhere as Naruto threw another kunai "There!" he said as Sakura hit him in the back of the head "Stupid! Just stop it already" she said. Naruto winced as he pouted "But I really _did _sense someone" he said "Liar! Cut it out" Sakura said. Kakashi walked over, past the bush, and found Naruto's kunai lodged into a tree. It was above the head of a super frightened rabbit, Sakura went over as well and shook her head "Naruto! Look at what you've done!" she said "Ah! Rabbit!" Naruto said as he went over and picked the rabbit up. He hugged it close and rubbed his face against it "Sorry, I didn't mean it, sorry" Naruto said as Fayth sighed and rubbed her temples.

Fayth left the idiots alone and went over to Kakashi who was standing off from the group "What's with that rabbit Kakashi?" she asked him straight out "That's a snow rabbit, I don't know for sure, but the color of its fur is weird" Kakashi said. "They're supposed to only have white fur in winter, when the days are short" he said glancing around the area, Fayth looked around as well, "That means that rabbit was raised inside a place where the sun isn't a factor for the replacement technique" Fayth said. _So one has appeared already..._Kakashi thought, since he felt the presence of someone else there.

_I see _Zabuza thought as he gripped onto the weapon on his back while hiding within a tree above the ninjas _Ninja that are the same level as the Demon Brothers can't handle this. Hidden Village of Konoha's copy ninja, Kakashi the Sharingan user is there _he thought before disappearing.

Fayth and Kakashi's eyes widened as they turned to everyone "Everybody, duck!" they both yelled at the same time. All of a sudden a Kubikiribōchō flew out of no where, heading straight for the ninjas and Tazuna. They all ducked, just in time, as the large broadsword missed its targets and lodged itself into a tree. The wielder of the sword appeared, standing upon the hilt of the broadsword as he faced them. _Someone's here, here, here! This time I'll handle the situation. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke _Naruto thought, looking over to said ninja. Meanwhile, Kakashi walked a little closer to the tree "Oh, my, my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of the Hidden Village of Mist" Kakashi state as Naruto faltered a bit _Exiled ninja?...Who cares, I need to...On your mark, go! _Naruto thought as he started towards Zabuza. Fayth got the idea and pulled him back "Are you crazy?" Fayth asked seriously "What? No" Naruto said "Read the mood, the situation, and evaluate how big of a difference in power the two of you are" she said to him "He's way different from the guys before, at this rate, he'll slaughter you" Fayth said. "Kakashi, you handle this, I'll protect them" she said as he gripped onto the part of his headband, "If he's our enemy...I can't win like this" Kakashi said. "I'm guessing you're Kakashi the Sharingan user. I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the geezer" Zabuza said. Everyone but Fayth was slightly bewildered as they heard about Kakashi having the Sharingan. He looked at them, "Everyone, form the swastika formation. Protect Tazuna-san and don't join the battle" Kakashi said as Sakura made a sound of confusion "To not interfere with the battle is teamwork" he said as he pulled up his headband to reveal the Sharingan. "Fight me…" Kakashi said to Zabuza as Naruto's eyes widened when he looked up at Kakashi _What's that eye? _he thought. "I'm honored that I can see the Sharingan that I've heard about" Zabuza said "You guys have been saying Sharingan, but what is it?" Naruto asked, frustrated. "Did you learn nothing in the academy? The eye creates it, and it is the power that the pupil generates. Ones who use doujutsu are said to have eye powers that can see through all genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu and cancel out their effects. The Sharingan is one of the various types of eyes that doujutsu users possess" Fayth explained. Sasuke nodded in agreement with her "But that's not the only ability the Sharingan possesses" Sasuke said.

"Correct. That isn't it. The scary part is that Sharingan can understand how an opponents technique works, and copy it" Zabuza said as mist started appearing. "When I was in the Hidden Village of the Mist's assassination squad...your information was listed in the bingo book I carried asking for your capture. It also noted this, the man who copied more than 1000 techniques, Kakashi the copy ninja" he said. Kakashi and Zabuza exchanged glares as Sakura blinked in slight astonishment _What? Kakashi-sensei was that great of a ninja? _she thought. Naruto was amazed, but Sasuke was wondering what the hell was going on. _I don't understand...Sharingan is a special trait that appears in only a limited amount of people in the Uchiha clan. Could he be?!..._Sasuke thought as he stared at Kakashi. Zabuza crouched down a little bit on the sword, "Let's cut the chit chat here. I have to kill that geezer right away" Zabuza said as Tazuna gulped in fear. Instantly, the genin surrounded Tazuna in a protective formation in the front and Fayth protected him from the back. "But, Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first" he said before disappearing.

The genin looked around for him "He's over there!" Naruto pointed out as they looked over to see Zabuza "And he's on top of the water?!" Sakura said. Zabuza indeed stood on the water, his right hand held up in front of his mouth and his left arm held all the way up in the air. The water around him was swirling all about as he stood there. _You better watch out Kakashi, it looks like he's embedding a lot of chakra into the water _Fayth thought as she watched Zabuza carefully. "Mist Concealment jutsu" Zabuza said as he slowly disappeared, replaced by a green leaf that floated down onto the water. "He disappeared" Naruto said "Sensei!" Sakura said as Kakashi continued to be on high awareness "He'll try to eliminate me first, but…" Kakashi said "What is he?" Sakura asked. "Momochi Zabuza. He was in the Hidden Village of the Mist's ANBU, and was known for his 'silent killing' techniques" Kakashi answered as Naruto tilted his head lightly in question "It's just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence" Fayth explained. "It's possible that you'll be dead before you realize it and I cannot use my Sharingan to its fullest potential. So don't let your guard down" Kakashi said as fear flashed across the faces of the three genin. "But if you fail, you're only going to die" Kakashi said with a small shrug.

Fayth rolled her eyes "You shouldn't be saying that to your genins, they'll get freaked out, what happens if they can't do their job properly and Tazuna gets killed? We have to do this mission right if we are going to do it at all...this is why I said that we should have just abandoned it" Fayth said. "They were trained to handle this, Fayth, you know that. It's early for them to be experiencing it, but it was bound to happen sooner or later, spoiling them won't do them any good. Besides, they became ninja knowing about the fact that they might die in the line of duty" Kakashi said as Fayth sighed "Whatever…" she said. "The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto said as the mist around them started getting even more dense. "The Country of the Wave is surrounded by the ocean, so a mist often emerges" Tazuna said as the mist got so thick that they were unable to spot Kakashi, even though he was right in front of them.

"8 points" a voice echoed as Sakura frowned _What is it?_ she thought when she heard the voice. "The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?" Zabuza asked. Kakashi stared out into the mist before he formed a hand sign and expelled out some chakra and cleared away most of the surrounding mist. Sasuke was struck with a sudden fear and shock as he shook lightly _What an intense thirst for blood...One breathing motion or one eye movement will be detected, and it'll get me killed...That is the atmosphere I feel. If I stay here for an hour, I'll lose my mind. The murderous intent of two jounins clashing...The feeling that my life is in someone's hand…_ Sasuke thought, sweating a bit out of nervousness. The hand he held his kunai in moved shakily as he brought his free hand to it _No...I would rather kill myself to escape this feeling!_ he thought desperately. "Sasuke" Fayth said to break him out of his thought process "Don't worry, I'll protect the three of you with my life. I won't let anyone on my team die" Kakashi said as Fayth's eyes widened and she dropped her defensive stance. "I-I definitely won't allow for any deaths on this team" Fayth said with a small smile to reassure the genin. This situation was already horrifying enough for them, she had to at least give them something.

"I don't know about that" Zabuza said as he took this chance and appeared in the middle of the group "This is the end" he added in as he gripped his broadsword and swung it towards Tazuna. Fayth grabbed and pushed him out of the way as she ducked under the sword and jabbed a kunai into Zabuza's stomach. Her face was near emotionless, her eyes cold, and Sasuke and the others could feel her thirst for blood now as well. _The pressure has doubled...There is such a big difference between the experience, the power, and the intensity between us even though we are about the same age _Sasuke thought. However, instead of blood spilling out of the wound Fayth delivered, water poured out as Zabuza burst. It was a water clone, not the real Zabuza. "Protect Tazuna!" Fayth said as she jumped over to Kakashi's side "Wait! He's behind you two!" Naruto shouted as Zabuza's broadsword pierced through the both of them in one go. "Kakashi-sensei! Fayth!" Naruto cried out. The same trick had been applied there and it turned out that both the Fayth and Kakashi they saw getting cut down were was a water clone and a regular clone. _What?! The water clone technique? Did he...copy it in this mist?! And that girl...she predicted it and made a clone herself..._Zabuza thought as he felt a kunai press against his throat. "Don't move" Kakashi said, standing behind him as Fayth held a kunai against Zabuza's chest "This is the end for you" Fayth said.

Zabuza chuckled after Naruto shouted in amazement "The end? You can't defeat me with just your indiscriminate imitations and you certainly can't even be a good enough match for me, little girl" he said as Fayth glared at him. "But I can admit, you two are pretty good. Kakashi copying me is something I can expect from his title, but you, little brat...you read far ahead about what I was going to do and you reacted when Kakashi did" Zabuza said. "However, I'm not that easy to defeat" he said while the real one appeared behind Kakashi. Fayth struck down the clone as Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi. He was able to duck in time, the sword getting stuck into the ground as Zabuza released his grip on the sword to grip with the other hand. He quickly did kicked both of them away before dashing forward with his broadsword, Zabuza quickly stopped when he saw the caltrops that were on the ground "How idiotic" he said as Fayth and Kakashi fell into the water "Fayth! Sensei!" Sakura called out "His hand to hand combat skill is superb, too" Sasuke said. Kakashi rose from the water and Fayth followed "What's with this water? It's heavy for some reason" Kakashi said as Fayth jumped out of the water just as Zabuza ran up behind Kakashi. "Tsk, one got away. Idiot" Zabuza said the last part to Kakashi as he completed a set of hand signs "Hydro prison technique!" he said "Shoot!" Kakashi said as a sphere of water formed around Kakashi and trapped him. "Kakashi!" Fayth said _Looks like Fayth had noticed, I thought I could use the water as cover, but it turned out to be a mistake on my part_ Kakashi thought. "You fell for it, unlike the brat that got away. This is a special prison that you can't escape from. You give me a hard time when you're moving. Now then, Kakashi...I'm going to finish you off later. First, I'm going to get rid of them" Zabuza said holding up a sign "Water clone technique."

_Oh no, I didn't think he would be this strong..._Kakashi thought as the water clone took form.

**Toxic:** To be continued. I promise I'll have the next update after this one up sometime during the weekend. I'll have it in even if I have to stay up the whole night.


	8. A Hunter Ninja Appears

**What happened last time...**

"Tsk, one got away. Idiot" Zabuza said the last part to Kakashi as he completed a set of hand signs "Hydro prison technique!" he said "Shoot!" Kakashi said as a sphere of water formed around Kakashi and trapped him. "Kakashi!" Fayth said _Looks like Fayth had noticed, I thought I could use the water as cover, but it turned out to be a mistake on my part_ Kakashi thought. "You fell for it, unlike the brat that got away. This is a special prison that you can't escape from. You give me a hard time when you're moving. Now then, Kakashi...I'm going to finish you off later. First, I'm going to get rid of them" Zabuza said holding up a sign "Water clone technique."

_Oh no, I didn't think he would be this strong..._Kakashi thought as the water clone took form.

"The three of you have on forehead protectors as if you think you're ninjas. But ninja refers to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations. In other words, you can call yourself a ninja when you appear in my bingo book. You three aren't ninja" ZabuzaC (Zabuza's clone) said as he started to disappear into the mist. Naruto looked around "H-He disappeared again…" he said as ZabuzaC appeared right in front of him and kicked him away, the kick sent his headband into the air. As it fell to the ground, ZabuzaC stepped on it "You three are just kids" he said. Kakashi gulped as he looked at them "You three! Grab Tazuna-san and run!" Kakashi ordered "You can't win against him. He can't move as long as he has got me trapped in the hydro-prison. He also won't be able to use his water clone once you get away from him. So, for now, run!" he yelled.

Sasuke bit his lip lightly as he charged towards ZabuzaC who easily got a hold of him. He grabbed him by the neck and choked him for a minute before throwing him away. Soon Naruto charged in to try and attack ZabuzaC, but that didn't work out either because he was easily knocked away. They were no match for even his clone, but the two ninjas kept trying anyways. Kakashi yelled for them to get away but they didn't listen and stood their ground, this made ZabuzaC laugh and laugh. "You sure don't learn do you? Still pretending to be ninjas are you? When I was your age, my hands were already soaked in blood" ZabuzaC said as he looked down at his hands with a twisted kind of expression his face. "Demon Zabuza" Kakashi said "Oh? Looks like you've heard of me" he said.

"A long time ago, the Hidden Village of the Mist was known as the Village of the Bloody Mist. In that village, there was an obstacle that existed to become a ninja" Kakashi said "So you know about the final test" Zabuza said as Naruto looked at the clone Zabuza "Final test? What's the final test?!" he asked, eliciting a dark chuckle from ZabuzaC "Students killing each other" he said as Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Friends who have eaten from the same pot are separated into groups of two and forced to fight each other until one of them is killed. This is done with friends that have helped each other, shared their dreams, and competed together" ZabuzaC explained as Sakura gasped "That's just...awful…" she said. "Ten years ago, the Hidden Village of the Mist had to go through a reformation because in the previous year, a monster appeared that finally decided it" Kakashi started as Sakura clenched her fists, a chill ran down her back as she forced herself to speak "A reformation…? What...did that monster do?" Sakura asked. "A small boy who had not even gained the right to become a ninja...killed more than 100 of the candidates that year, without hesitation" Kakashi finished. ZabuzaC had a dark look cast over his face, he stood still for a moment before raising his head, he had a look of satisfaction "That was fun" he said as all three genin gasped.

ZabuzaC moved to get an attack on Naruto but before he could he was blocked and knocked away by someone "Hey now, was I forgotten?" Fayth said as she had appeared in front of Sasuke "I've been ignored this whole entire time, there is a limit to forgetfulness, copy cat ninja" she added in, looking over to Kakashi with a degree of coldness that made him flinch a bit. "You? Heh, what can another brat do against me?" ZabuzaC asked as Fayth disappeared from his sight and appeared in front of him, kunai drawn, and aimed at him "Oh, I don't know...what _can _I do?" Fayth said. Her attack was blocked by his broadsword but she still pushed against it in order to gain more of an upper hand " I won't let anyone do as they want with Naruto " she said as ZabuzaC jumped away from her. Fayth twirled her kunai in her hands before placing it back into her pouch.

"Could you possibly be?…your looks" ZabuzaC said as he got a better look at Fayth. Her chakra was increasing steadily by the minute "I recognize you now, you're the Blood Fox of the Leaf. A young upstart who rose up to Jounin status by the age of 15, merciless against even her fellow ninjas, killing 8 criminals in the bingo book and completing 8 S-ranks. The list just goes on and on" ZabuzaC said. Fayth sighed, standing there listening to him drone on about her. Meanwhile, Naruto looked at his sister in amazement and slight fear. He really noticed the difference in their strengths and power _Why is she able to protect everyone while I can't do anything? _Naruto thought. His thought process was interrupted when ZabuzaC said "You should know why she's called the Blood Fox, killing enemy ninjas ain't all she did, she killed fellow leaf village ninjas too!" Laughing, he dodged a Lightning Cutter attack. While he chattered on about unimportant details, Fayth had initiated that attack just now. "Leaving her own comrades to die to finish up missions" ZabuzaC continued, nevertheless, before Fayth formed the seals boar, ram, snake, horse, and dragon. She kicked ZabuzaC away so that he landed into the water just a few inches away from Zabuza "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder" she said as a powerful wave of electricity surged from her hands and towards the water where it shocked all three ninjas in it.

The clone quickly disappeared and Zabuza suffered a lot of damage, he had to release Kakashi from the hydro-prison in order to get away. Kakashi groaned in pain for a bit as he jumped over to Fayth "I sacrificed your safety for a little bit for the greater good" Fayth said "For whose good is it that I got electrocuted by my own teammate?" Kakashi asked with a sigh. Zabuza had fallen to his knees on the water, but he was still able to get up. He started performing hand seals as Kakashi narrowed his eyes and met him on the water, performing the same set of seals. He copied each seal Zabuza was throwing out. This copying of his every move surprised him and that gave Kakashi enough time to finish the set of seals before Zabuza, "Water Release: Grand Waterfall!" Kakashi said as his Sharingan got to work to copy the technique. "W-What?! This can't be!" Zabuza said as a large amount of water surges and rises up high into the sky before cascading down at Zabuza, knocking him off his feet.

Zabuza spun around and around in the water from Kakashi's attack _I was the one who tried to execute the technique, but I couldn't...Furthermore I was already weakened by the stupid girl's attack _he thought as he was completely swept up by the attack. Naruto started getting pushed along by the water as well "Aaah!" he yelled as he tried to look for something to grab on to. "Naruto!" Fayth called out as she jumped from place to place and up onto a branch in a tree, reaching out to him as he grabbed her hand. She pulled him up onto the branch just as Zabuza slammed into the tree below them. Several kunais were thrown by Kakashi in order to pin him down, eliciting a groan of pain from Zabuza. "W-Why? You two...K-Kakashi, can you see the future?" Zabuza asked "Yeah, you're going to die" he said as he held up a kunai, ready to strike him down.

All of a sudden two senbon flew out from nowhere and struck Zabuza right in his neck, knocking his body down to the ground where he fell onto his stomach. Everyone gasped in surprise as they watched him fall, turning towards the direction where the senbon came from. A figure of a ninjas stood atop a tree branch off in the distance. The ninja wore a pinstriped outfit that stopped at the knees, a green haori with white trimmings, and a brown sash around his waist. He donned a hunter-nin mask with the Hidden Village of the Mist's symbol etched in on top of it. "It was true. He did die" the hunter nin said with an amused giggle. Kakashi, Fayth, and Naruto jumped down to the ground as Fayth crouched down and checked for Zabuza's pulse. She shook her head and stood up, looking back at the hunter nin "He really _is_ dead" she said just as the hunter nin bowed to them. "Thank you very much, I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza" the hunter nin explained. "That mask...if I remember right, you must be a hunter nin from the Hidden Village of the Mist" Kakashi said. "You are very well informed" the hunter nin said as Naruto slid by in front of Sasuke and Sakura "Hunter nin?!" he asked as he reunited with his teammates. "You don't even know what a hunter nin is? You should have learned it in the academy. Hunter nins are those who assassinate exiled ninja like Zabuza who, for some reason, go against the village they were born in. They do it to conceal any secret of their village. That's common sense! You should study more" Sakura reprimanded. "Yes, I am a member of the pursuing ninja unit that hunt exiled ninjas" he said _Judging from his height and voice, he must not be that different from Naruto and the others. Yet, he's a hunter nin, he ain't no ordinary kid. But…_Kakashi thought, looking at Fayth _We have a not so ordinary kid ourselves_ he thought.

Naruto grit his teeth as he ran towards the tree the hunter nin stood in "Who...Who the hell are you?!" Naruto asked as Kakashi sighed "Calm down Naruto, he's not an enemy" Kakashi said. Naruto frowned and turned to Kakashi "That's now what I'm asking! But..._Zabuza_ was killed! Defeated by...Fayth...and then killed by a kid that's not different from me! We look like idiots! I can't believe it!" Naruto said, voicing his displeasure and some of the thoughts he had before. Fayth ran her fingers through her red hair and walked over to Naruto, "Sorry Naruto….it must be weird since we're twins and all…" Fayth said. "Naruto, I understand how you can't believe this. But, this is real" Kakashi said as Naruto looked a little disheartened until he flinched when Kakashi placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. "In this world, there are kids who are younger than you…" he said looking over towards Fayth and Sasuke "...and stronger than me" Kakashi finished. Naruto seemed displeased with the answer as he scoffed lightly and turned his head in the other direction, eyes narrowed in a frustrated fashion.

The hunter nin decided it was time so he went down to Zabuza, collected the corpse, and disappeared. Naruto ran over to the spot where they disappeared from, followed by Fayth, to see if they were still in the area "They aren't around here anymore" Kakashi stated. Naruto growled in anger as he punched the ground repeatedly, almost hitting Fayth. She backed up a bit in surprise but her eyes saddened as she watched him "What were we?!...Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Naruto said as Fayth roughly grabbed Naruto up by the collar. "Stop it Naruto! You're being a bother, get it into your head that this is what happens when you're a ninja!" Fayth said as Naruto looked her in the eyes. They were supposed to be siblings, twins, the same right? So why was the difference in mentality and strength so different between them? Naruto was angry and jealous of Fayth. Ever since this mission started, he kept thinking about how he couldn't amount to anything, while Fayth was already a Jounin with a lot of experience.

Fayth got impatient and tossed Naruto to the ground "If something like this frustrates you on your first mission, THINK ABOUT HOW I FELT WHEN-..." Fayth shouted, stopping herself when Kakashi put a hand up in front of her face. Her anger and bitterness was creeping out again, no matter how hard she tried to forget, to not bring up that mission...she just couldn't. Naruto gulped and got up, dusting himself off as a silence set around the group for a few minutes. "Alright, this mission hasn't ended yet" Kakashi said, breaking the silence and earning the attention of everyone.

"Alright, let's cheer up and go!" Kakashi said as he started walking off, after a few steps, though, he froze. He slowly lost his consciousness and fell to the ground "Kakashi?!" Fayth called out as she ran over "Kakashi-sensei!" the three genin called to him.

**To be continued…**

**Toxic: **Okay, another chapter or two will be updated next weekend. It might not, however, be updated until I get to Japan or Vietnam. I'm going on Vacation on the 30th to Vietnam, stopping in Japan for about an hour, and then on the way back we stop in Japan for about 4 days. So I'll either update the chapter when I'm in Vietnam or if I have wifi in Japan's terminal for the one hour stop, I'll try to update there.


End file.
